"Sacred Heart"
Title "Sacred Heart" ang title ng chapter na ito dahil ito ang pangalan ng ospital na pinuntahan na ikalawang grupo mula sa Unibersidad . Character Highlight *Kevin *Jin *Sherry *Raylan Cast Main Characters * Ieva as Eva * Noel as Emman * Gino as Jin * Kevin as Kevin * Patricia as Patricia * Trish as Trish * Denise as Denie * Reine as Rain * Shary as Sherry * Raymond as Raylan * Jhake as ''Jake'' (Flashback Only) '' * Jannyn as Janie Created Characters * Rei * [[Sir Mallari|''Sir Mallari]] (Flashback Only) '' * Eric * Zechariah * Brian * Maybelle * Isabelle * Omid Summary Habang nasa biyahe papuntang ospital, kanya kanyang gawain ang ginawa ng magkakaklase, napagisipan ni Kevin na humingi ng tawad kay Emman dahil sa nagawa nitong pagtakbo sa responsibilidad. Natanong naman ni Rain kay Jin kung sino ang namimiss nito. Sina Trish at Janie ay inalala ang mga pangyayari sa Barcie. Sa flashback, maaga palang ay nakita na ni Eric na nakapasok ang mga zombies sa loob ng hotel kaya agad niyang pinuntahan ang mga bata. Agad silang umalis ng lugar. Nastuck sila Eric, Trish, Janie, Kevin, Patricia at Jake kaya napilitan silang lumabas ng lugar at ituloy agad ang planong pagpunta nila sa cloister at laboratory. Habang papalabas, nakita nila si Sir Mallari na kinakain ng mga zombies at nahagilap rin si Jake ng mga ito na siyang ikinamatay nito. Napansin ni Denie si Sherry na maputla at napansin ni Raylan na napansin ito ni Denie. Ayaw niya itong sabihin pa ngunit kusa nang nagbigay si Sherry at sinabi na nascratch siya ng mga zombies. Sa flashback ni Sherry, habang tumatakbo siya papalayo ng clinic ay nakita niya na sumunod si Raylan sa kanya kaya hinintay niya ito, sa hindi inaasahang pangyayari, nascratch siya habang naghihintay kay Raylan. Matapos ang ilang diskusyon, napagdesisyunan ni Sherry na ibaba na siya ng van at iwanan. Nagpasalamat ito kay Raylan dahil sa desisyon nitong sumama sa kanila. Matapos nito, hindi matanggap ni Raylan ang pagiwan kay Sherry dahil inisip niyang siya ang responsable sa pagkakascratch nito Pagdating ng ospital, sinalubong si Eric nang kaibigan niyang si Brian. Matapos ang konting kamustahan, pumasok na sila sa loob ng ospital kung saan sinalubong naman sila ng girlfriend ni Eric na si Maybelle at ang kapatid ni Maybelle na si Isabelle na isang nurse, si Zechariah at Omid na kaibigan din nila. Habang nagrereunion sila, pinaalalahanan ni Eva ang kalagayan ni Sister Rei kaya kinuha na ito ni Isabelle at dinala sa isa sa mga patient's room ng lugar. Sumama si Eva at Janie kay Isabelle. Sina Kevin, Trish at Patricia ay pumuntang mini chapel. Sina Rain at Denie at pumunta sa isa sa mga patient's room. Sina Raylan, Emman at Jin ay nagpaiwan kasama sina Eric upang makialam sa mga bagay bagay. Inaya ni Maybelle ang tatlo sa cafeteria upang kumain at pumunta sila kasama si Eric at Omid habang sina Zechariah at Brian ay bumalik sa labas upang maglookout. Deaths * None Trivia * First appearance of Zechariah * First appearance of Brian * First appearance of Maybelle * First appearance of Isabelle * Last appearance of Sherry ''(Infected) *September 30 2013 (8:00am-9:00am'')'' *Napagalaman dito sa chapter na kapag nascratch ka ng zombie, ay maiinfect ka narin nito. Other Character's Whereabouts Angelo , Julie and the others are currently at Cathedral waiting for rescue. Julie's Dad is currently at the radio room on barasoain and he sends off signals to other survivors that there are safehaven on Cathedral. Tricia and Shane are currenty at the Red Ribbon waiting for rescue. Philip , Jude and Jared are possibly at the Kapitolyo planning.